


Burnt and Burning.

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: Sherlock & Watson on Baker Street [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Adopted Children, Confused Greg Lestrade, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff and Humor, Holmes Brothers, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Lestrade doesn't really know how, but somehow Sherlock's managed to set his bathtub on fire.





	Burnt and Burning.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Rated Teen for swearing and implications of sex.
> 
> Gifted to AnaGP, my conductor of light, because I thought we could use a bit of humor. I hope this makes you smile.
> 
> Most of these could've taken place in really any Sherlock Holmes fandom, so feel free to choose when one isn't specified.
> 
> A collection of mostly 'attempted humor' drabbles.
> 
> Characterization might be off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Greg wonders sometimes how he manages to put up with the man currently staring into what had once been Lestrade's bathroom. The flames had started from the tub, and then at the curtains, and then the sink- and when seeing it all Lestrade is merely speechless,

mainly because he has no idea how it had even started.

Now the screams of random onlookers on his street could be heard from outside the open window, as smoke and the distinct smell of burnt soap were billowing through the opening.

But somehow Lestrade felt like he should've been expecting this.

Somehow.

==========

There's a specific time of day where John likes to engage in questioning his own sanity.

It's the time when Sherlock walks into the living space every morning. Sometimes he's reading, sometimes there's a giant marlin speared atop his harpoon, and sometimes he's attempting to taste dish detergent.

Apparently it's for another one of his 'studies'.

And it's in this time of day that John either decides to chastise Sherlock for his actions or ignore them.

But either way, John's certain he's already lost his own marbles.

==========

Lestrade silently admires the slight curves throughout Mycroft's frame, quietly gliding his fingers over every inch of exposed skin.

Lestrade is careful to keep him from waking as he begins to lightly pepper the sleeping man's neck with kisses, chuckling gently as Mycroft begins to grumble in his sleep.

"I love you," Lestrade would whisper,

and he could've sworn he'd seen Mycroft smile when he did.

==========

Jim sits quietly at his desk while Molly stands beside him.

They're eating crisps together, and Molly decides that it's time to ask.

"Are you...doing anything later, Jim?"

And the way Jim smiles is absolutely adorable, Molly thinks. And it's then that she truly believes that maybe something good could come out of this.

And then Jim responds, saying that he'd be "quite happy to make plans with _you_ , Molly."

And in minutes the two have headed out since work has ended, eating from another two bags of crisps that they'd snatched from the vending machine on their way out.

And Molly truly believes that perhaps something good could come out of this.

==========

John holds the little bundle close to his chest. By some chance the boy had been named Hamish by his previous parents, and though by others it would be considered ironic, John couldn't find himself caring in the slightest.

All that mattered was that this was the start to his life as a father.

Sherlock entered soon after this revelation, standing quietly behind John before making a move to gently stroke the baby's face with his thumb.

John looks at him lovingly, an urge to just get up from the chair he was sitting in so that he could kiss Sherlock softly suddenly overwhelming him. It felt nice.

And that was love, he supposed.

"What should we name it?"

"What are you talking about? He already has a name." John mumbled, now irritated with Sherlock's audacity--talk about ruining the moment.-- _Hamish_ had already been given a name, and unless he wanted it changed later in life John was going to keep it as it was.

Sherlock noticed his change in attitude and nodded. "Alright, then what's its name?"

"He's not an 'it', _Sherlock_."

"But John-"

"He's a _he_!"

And then the baby started crying.

And John decided that this would mark the beginning of them being parents.

==========

They screamed at the horror, with Sherlock clinging onto John as if for dear life.

Sherlock had just made a deduction that afternoon, when Lestrade, followed by Mycroft, had entered their flat.

There was nothing to it really, simply that Lestrade had wanted to check on them and Mycroft had presumably come to speak with Sherlock.

But when it appeared that the latter had not in fact been the case, it raised mild suspicion. John looked to Sherlock for an explanation, and for a good few minutes it seemed that there wouldn't be one.

But then Sherlock's eyes widened suddenly, and a look of sheer terror had come across his face. John was taken aback, and quickly he made an attempt to move to his side- only for Sherlock to come to him first.

Lestrade was in the middle of talking, with Mycroft watching him intently. It was something about what he'd been doing that weekend and regardless of its arbitrary nature it kept him from noticing the frantic whispering in front of him.

But then they'd started screaming, because apparently John had just helped to confirm Sherlock's suspicion.

The suspicion that Lestrade and Mycroft had just had sex before coming over.

And one might not understand why such a matter would be worth terrorized screaming, but a person must realize that when two people find out that their father figure has been having sex with one of the two's practically estranged brother, it's not exactly something people are accustomed to being calm about.

Though the pair's reaction was, no doubt, a bit extreme.

Lestrade made a motion to stand, but had his attention quickly diverted as a book--thrown by Sherlock--managed to knock Mycroft to the floor.

The inspector screamed in surprise. _"Why the bloody hell would you do that?!"_

But as Mycroft sat up, blood slowly oozing from one side of his nose, it then dawned on Lestrade the reason such a thing had happened, and from the look on his face it appeared Mycroft had as well. The two were now in a flustered state, avoiding eye contact with both John and Sherlock. The room fell silent for a moment.

Lestrade then gave a curt cough. "I've uh...there's something I've been meaning to tell you two-"

"That _we've,_ been meaning to tell you two," Mycroft cut in,

before John threw a second book and knocked him unconscious.


End file.
